A bouquet of White Roses updated
by fireblaze-angel
Summary: Even if your wedding isn't perfect it can be pretty damn great, a random one shot about Luna and Harry's wedding involving, a common cold, a very naughty bow tie, and a four year old rebel with shocking blue hair read and find out! LL/HP RW/HG GW/DM


She clutched a bouquet of white roses, as the organ music started up for the arriving guests and the tufty haired man who had officiated at Bill and Fleur's wedding strode to the platform at the very front of the wedding marquee that stood next to the lake, to get ready. Luna looked around, the Hogwarts grounds were as beautiful and fresh, as she had always remembered them, and ripples were forming in the lake, as mermaids swam to the top to watch the service, the trees of the forbidden forest were blowing gently in the breeze, and even the flowers seemed to be singing harmoniously in the summer sun.

"It's nearly time" smiled Mrs. Weasley, patting Luna's shoulder, and straightening her white veil, which was not yet covering her pretty face "are you nervous?" Luna nodded "I am a bit" Molly laughed warmly "well you can't be any more nervous then Harry dear, last time I saw him, he was actually trying to strangle himself with a bow tie, that was until Ron took it off him" Luna giggled happily, thinking of her fiancée's and his best friend's troubles with making their bow ties. "Unfortunately I don't have a bow tie to use, and I don't think a veil would work quite as well"

All the Weasley relatives smiled serenely at the beautiful bride before them, and Ginny, whom had just arrived, clutched Luna's hand tightly, and put her other free arm around her own boyfriends waist. "You'll be fine Luna, unless a crumple horned snorcak bursts in unexpectedly, and attempt's to massacre you all" Draco Malfoy snorted with suppressed laughter "it could happen" he mummured lightly, whilst Luna - suddenly distraught - bent down and put her blonde head upon Ginny's. "Oh Gin I think I'm going to faint, everything seems to be going wrong, Hermione's not down here yet. Little Vicky's come down with a cold, and Fleur's fussing that her nose is all red, and apparently Harry's just tried to kill himself, the suspected murder weapon being his bow tie" Draco grinned "Did Potter succeed in his suicide attempt" he questioned smirking slightly, he and Harry were only just on friendly speaking terms, whilst, his relationship with Ron could only be described as formidable. "No, thank god, Ron saved him, but I hate to think what that poor bow tie looks like now" Draco's smirk slipped slightly "Oh hero Weasel king, to the rescue again was it?" Ginny slapped her boyfriend on his robed arm, she was becoming increasingly frustrated with the hostility between him and her youngest brother. "What… oh right sorry Gin" he replied earnestly, pecking her lightly on the side of her head.

"Don't worry Luna" Ginny said soothingly blatantly ignoring Draco's sincere apology "Hermione's just coming, she's just helping my prat of a brother with his tie, which by the way I will warn you is actually orange with yellow spots, don't ask!! and she's trying to calm Harry down as well, and stop him from killing himself, and besides Professor McGonagall has figured out how to make Victoire's nose look fairly normal, so they'll be coming down in a minute as well." Luna relaxed at once, and hugged her red headed friend around the middle. "I can't believe I'm getting married" she squealed enthusiastically twirling her engagement band on her ring finger gently "I know" Ginny screamed back, the two of them starting to jump up and down in excitement, as Draco shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot highly embarrassed, he himself had not yet found the courage to propose to his girlfriend, even though he knew how much she was hinting at him to, but it was different he tried to convince himself - Ginny wasn't at home all the time like Luna was, she was always on tour, playing chaser with the Holyhead Harpies, how could he ask her to marry him if she wasn't there.

At that moment there came a distraction in the shape of Hermione "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry I'm late Luna, but the boy's couldn't make their own ties, and Harry was almost close to collapsing, so I had to give him a calming draft and..." reeled off Hermione her face very flushed. "Oh it doesn't matter 'Mione" said Luna, who had her back to her friend and was now being handed a new pair of white high healed shoes, to replace her own yellow slip on's, she turned around and placed them onto her feet, making her appear to grow an entire inch in height "Oh Hermione you look lovely" the bride gasped catching sight of Hermione with, happy tears already starting to well up in her bright baby- blue eyes, even before the wedding had begun.

Hermione was wearing a floaty, pale lilac bridesmaids dress, that was trimmed with white flowers, and had a white gold necklace circling her neck, with a matching engagement band on her ring finger, that made Malfoy feel uneasy again. "Thanks" replied Hermione breathlessly brushing a stray lock of her straight brown hair that had come out of her loose bun impatiently from her face. "you do look nice Granger… I mean Hermione" said Draco stiffly, thinking he had better say something, that would go down well.

Hermione spun on her heel to face her old enemy her hazel eyes flashing wildly, "I still haven't forgiven you, and sucking up isn't going to help your chances" she said angrily, disregarding his compliment entirely. Ashamed of the snub upon his old ways Draco took his eyes off the ground until they met his future sister in laws (well he hoped she would eventually be his sister in law if he ever got round to proposing to Ginny) "I'm very sorry" he said and he meant it to. Hermione glared at him then she softened slightly at the look of guilt and sorrow on his pale face. She pretended to look him up and down critically, before saying "You don't scrub up to bad yourself either Malfoy" Draco's mouth twitched at the corners and he stuck out his hand, which Hermione took and shook. "Great now just one more of the golden trio, to beg forgiveness from" Luna's eyebrows raised "I wouldn't expect Ron to pat you on the head just yet Draco, just because his adored darling fiancée (Hermione blushed at Luna's bluntness) has forgiven you doesn't mean he will as readily" she said sternly "especially after what you let happen to Hermione, and me at your parents house and what those ugly, fat cronies - you called friends, did to his brother in the battle."

Suddenly the wedding march started, and Luna, Hermione, and Ginny, wearing a dress matching Hermione's who had been talking to one of her relatives behind them jumped in surprise, and began fussing over the bride again, whilst Draco strode off to go and find a seat, in the marquee. Hermione and Ginny were both Luna's bridesmaids, whilst Fleur and Bill's daughter Victoire and Harry's godson Teddy were the flower girl and ring bearer, respectively. "Are you ready now dear, the groom and best man are already at the front" enquired Mrs Weasley who had just finished making the final preparations up at the castle. "Oh um... yes I think so..." answered Luna panic thick in her quivering yet, determindly firm voice "Ok love, I'll signal to Arthur, and he'll find us both seats alright" just then as if out of no-where Xenophilius Lovegood appeared wearing his old yellow robes from Ron's brothers and Fleur's wedding, that Luna had pointed out once again were for good luck at weddings.

"Are you ready my Luna" asked Xeno repeating the same question, others had asked, but not waiting for a reply before continuing "are you sure you wouldn't like some me to get one of the Gernumblies to bite you before the start? we still have time you know" Luna laughed loudly, and shook her head, she had long since given up believing in the ridiculous animals, that she had once found so prominent in life, and whilst this had pleased Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry very much, it had not gone down well with her Father, and for a long time he had refused to speak to any of the Weasley's, Harry or Hermione, whom he blamed for this sudden unexpected change in his beloved daughter. "Oh well if you're sure" he said disappointedly. "Right it's time" he said, and Luna gripped his arm, with her hand, as Hermione and Ginny picked up her long train, and Victoire, whom had, had her nose restored to it's usual pearly white by McGonagall appeared carrying her woven flower girls basket filled to the brim with red and white rose petals by her mother.

At once all the guests turned in their chairs to face the bride who was now walking slowly down the aisle, a trail of flowers behind her, and a delicate smile in place on her face, a kind of radiant beauty seemed to be shining off Luna, and Harry couldn't tell whether it was just the sun reflecting off her hair or just the natural loveliness he saw in her. At long last, after what seemed like hours to Luna she reached the platform, where Harry and Ron Harry's best man stood, she let go of Xeno's forearm, who took his chance to whisper in Harry's ear "take care of her for me" thick tears falling from his own eyes onto his sun coloured robes. Harry bent down and replied almost silently "I promise I will" before straightening up and taking his fiancée's hand, and kissing her on her pink cheek.

Luna could feel him shaking slightly as the minister started his sermon in a sing song voice "Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls who have chosen to be bonded together in holy matrimony" Luna glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye, and noticed that his emerald eyes too, were brimming with sparkling tears, and she thought she knew why. From the day she and her friends had started planning the wedding Harry had been rightly depressed that his parents, and Luna's mother would not get to see him getting married to the women he loved, and had spent increasing time at Lily and James' graves in Godric's Hollow until the couple had talked about it, and decided that their relatives would still be watching them from above, and wishing them all the luck and happiness through their hearts.

Feeling desperately sorry for him, Luna clutched his hand more tightly, and when Harry returned the pressure, she realized that he was still very happy to be marrying her. "Do you Harry James Potter take Luna Laci-Rose Lovegood … Luna swivelled her head as the guests gathered under the marquee started to laugh heartedly, and saw Teddy Lupin running haphazardly up the aisle a velvet, purple cushion perched precariously upon his right hand, with two gold wedding rings sat on top. "I am so sorry, Auntie Luna" he panted "I got lost in the forest, and couldn't find my way back, until a seriously cool centaur called firenze, brought me back here" Luna smiled at the young boy, and Harry ruffled his godsons hair, which was today a vivid electric blue. Harry took the first ring from the velvet pillow still smiling, and placed it on his bride's finger saying softly so that only she could hear. "I love you Luna" Luna swung her long blonde hair off her shoulders and caressed the second ring eventually picking it up and slipping it onto Harry's own wedding finger "I love you too"

The wizard who had presided over Dumbledore's funeral, grinned broadly and raised his wand "Then I now declare you bonded for life, you may kiss the bride" "UNCLE HARRY AND LUNA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G" yelled Teddy unable to control himself in the midst of all the excitement. Everyone roared with laughter, including Harry and Luna, indeed the tufty haired wizard chuckled so much he actually fell off the stage "Do you think I should?" Harry shouted, to Luna's amusement. "YEAH KISS HER, KISS HER, KISS HER" shouted all the children sitting in the front rows of seats nearest the wedding platform. "Alright then" Harry replied and he lifted Luna's veil from her face, careful not to pull any of her hair, and gently kissed her on the lips. A shower of silver stars identical to the ones at Fleur and Bill's wedding fell upon the two, spiralling around their now entwined figures. And a burst of applause rang through the marquee. Teddy ran to his godfather and put his arms around his waist "Congratulations Uncle Harry" he said. Ron clapped his best friend on the back " yeah good one mate, Luna's always good value" Harry frowned in mock anger "I...mean.. not in that way.. of course not...I wouldn't know... I haven't....because... someone kill me"!!! Harry and everyone in the vicinity chuckled again at Ron's discomfort, and George gave him a punch on the arm "cool it you twat we were joking" he said as Ron scowled at him, "although you might want to seriously consider getting that poker removed from your arse Ronnykins" he continued.

Luna however was busy trying to console Victoire who was actually sobbing with happiness, sitting in the middle of the aisle, her basket sitting next to her with next to no flower petals left in it. Harry, trying to ignore George and Ron's most recent argument, crept up behind Luna and lifted her into his arms. She giggled joyfully, and as Harry bent down to pick up the bouquet she had left on the floor, she lifted up Teddy as well. Mrs Weasley who had tear stains all down her dress laughed and kissed Harry on the cheek "Oh Harry dear, you're all growing up far too fast" Harry chuckled heartily "We've still got Ron's wedding, oh and my favourite Weaslette's yet"

Ron who had been standing behind him charming the silver stars to permanently stick themselves to Harry's tux, coughed loudly, and scowled darkly and pointedly at Malfoy and his sister, who were helping themselves to champagne, which was floating in mid air, along with the crystal goblets, until Hermione took his arm to calm him down, yet Harry still thought he heard Ron utter something that sounded suspiciously like "Over my dead body" "Oh congratulations Harry, and you Luna" squealed Hermione kissing them both on the cheek. Harry grinned at her "Thanks 'Mione, and you Mrs Weasley, but I'm going to have to move now, 'cause we're blocking the aisle."

Outside in the open air after he had put Luna and Teddy down, Harry took another look around the Hogwarts grounds, and up at the castle that had been his home for so long. "What are you thinking Harry" said Luna staring up at him wonderingly "Sirius, my Mum, and Dad, Remus and Tonks would've loved this" Luna nodded sympathetically "yeah they would've, but you know, whilst they'd all want to be here with us they're probably having a good time, up there where at least they're all together" Harry smiled "Yep, and I wouldn't take them away from that for anything… do you wanna dance?" "yeah, oh wait I can't I promised someone else the first dance"

Harry's face fell in shock "Oh don't worry Harry, it was Teddy I promised" Harry laughed again "well that's ok then, all three of us can dance together, for a second there I was beginning to think you'd promised Viktor Krum or someone, if that'd happened I might have had to do a Hermione and set a flock of pecking birds on you" And putting his arm around Luna he led her towards the dance floor, where everyone of his friends were dancing. Ron with Hermione, Ginny with Draco, Neville with Hannah Abbott, and his daughter Myra, Molly Weasley with Arthur, McGonagall with her husband Jasper, Bill with Fleur and Victoire, Charlie with his daughter Jules (he and his wife Nadia had been divorced) George with Angelina, and Percy with Audrey.

Walking away towards the people who he knew for certain would always be there for him if they could, Harry looked up towards the cloudless sky, where he was not entirely certain, but sure enough that a handful of recognizable people, waved down at him, and a ragged man, with a bark like laugh winked, and smiled mischievously in his direction. And with that Harry turned back to the ground, satisfied that for once in his life, that everyone was fine, and happy at last.

A bouquet of white roses

I hope you enjoyed that, please review it only takes a matter of seconds, and I need to know what you thought! Lolli xxx


End file.
